


Black black  heart

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dual Personality, Hyponosis, M/M, killers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: They say we are being defined by our past , your memory made who you are and what you are going to be . but what if you lost part of your memory or in worse case  , your memory is nothing but a white paper that everything had being written was erased .This is a story about the things we lost and the people we had valued most .





	1. Chapter 1

那个梦又来了。  
黑暗到透不过一丝光亮的房间里，小小的男孩无声的哭泣着，蜷缩在床底下，浑身都在因为恐惧颤抖着。  
门开了，有人走进来，只能看见他穿着皮鞋的脚在屋子里走来走去，似乎在寻找什么。  
噩梦伴随着脚步声越来越近，眼泪顺着脸颊无声的滴落。  
一只手伸进了床底下，男孩尖叫起来。  
加隆猛的睁开眼睛，临睡前忘记了关床头灯，看看时间，现在是凌晨三点。  
擦去额头的冷汗，走到厨房为自己倒上一杯酒，睡意全无。  
手机屏幕闪烁着未读信息：老兄，这一票干的不错，雇主很满意，所以佣金给你加了10% ，注意查收你的账户。  
信息的最后面是一个张牙舞爪的小螃蟹的emoji符号，加隆把手机扔回去。  
这是他的经纪人，迪斯马斯克，一个爱喝酒爱美人爱八卦也爱接单取人性命的杀手经纪人。  
加隆是个杀手，很低调的，虽然接单量在迪斯马斯克哪里永远排在第一位，但是在业内几乎没什么名气，因为他对杀人风格没什么特殊爱好，不喜欢搞一些乱七八糟的噱头。  
只是杀人而已，加隆举起啤酒，早点弄完早了事，又不是拍电视剧，还要写剧本怎么样？  
午夜的小酒馆里，服务员打着哈欠送上烤肉啤酒炸薯条，顺便明目张胆的死盯着加隆过于英俊的脸庞，加隆看着杯子里的啤酒，完全无视服务员小姑娘在他面前扭动的腰肢。  
小妞，别看了，迪斯马斯克一边用力的切着盘子里的烤肉一边冲服务员挤挤眼：这位帅哥喜欢的是男人 。  
小姑娘面色难看的离开了，加隆单手撑腮：下次在这么胡扯八道，我就切掉你的一只耳朵，给你出医药费。  
迪斯马斯克嘿嘿的笑了起来。  
长的像你这么帅还从来不碰女人的，我见过的都是gay。  
迪斯马斯克这个人，酒量差，话还多。  
过了好半天，加隆说：能让阿布罗狄在给我准备点帮助睡眠的药么？  
阿布罗狄是迪斯马斯克手里的另一个杀手。  
人如其名，仿佛被爱与美女神亲吻过的容貌有一种超越性别的美，性格却孤僻的很，他的日常身份是花店老板，偌大的一个花店只卖玫瑰花，生意却好的吓人，大概是买花的人更多是冲着老板去的。  
借着买花的名义对着阿布罗狄各种讨好的真是男人也有女人也有，一掷千金包下花店所有的花只为博得美人多看一眼的不要太多，但是招数用尽，阿布罗狄也不过是冷着一张脸把账单拍在桌子上：没问题就刷卡吧。  
谁也想不到这样一个美人，私下里却是一个杀手。  
擅长配置各种药剂，让人死的莫名其妙，可以不痛不痒的就去见阎王，也可以受尽折磨最后极其难看的挂掉，迪斯马斯克从来没有问过为什么他会成为杀手，他只是准时准点的给酬金，寻找好合适的单子联系阿布罗狄，时间长了，两个人慢慢熟悉起来，阿布罗狄也会给迪斯马斯克配置一些药剂。  
比如帮助加隆逃离周而复始的梦魇，安心睡觉的药。  
淡淡的微苦的药剂，可以换来一夜无梦的酣睡，如果没有阿布罗狄，加隆大概没有被其他的杀手做掉也要在神经衰弱里疯掉。  
为了表示感谢，加隆偶尔会约阿布罗狄找个低调隐蔽的地方吃顿饭，喝点酒，因为两个样貌出色的人坐在一起太容易引起麻烦的群众围观。  
作为他们的中间人，迪斯马斯克也会出席，一个满脸痞笑的杀手经纪人和两个面无表情的杀手坐在一起，一顿饭吃的越来越冷。  
你们两个，迪斯马斯克手指指了指，你们两个可以考虑下在一起。没见过比你们长的更好看活的更无趣的了。  
阿布罗狄难得的露齿一笑，美人今天大概是因为过来吃饭的缘故，难得穿了件粉色的T恤，更显的明媚照人，看的迪斯马斯克心里都禁不住一阵乱跳。  
说出的话却是冷冰冰的：我只对让人如何死的更有趣有兴趣。  
加隆忍不住笑了，递过去一杯黑啤酒。  
阿布罗狄看了看加隆眼睛下面淡淡的黑眼圈：你最近睡眠更差了么。  
是的，总是在做同一个梦，而且梦里的时间特别长，加隆眼神有点空洞，有时候醒过来我都不知道到底那个世界是真的。  
早晚会疯的，阿布罗狄敲了敲自己的头，我配的药只能暂时帮你压住，等到压不住的那天，他看着加隆：我送你去精神病院，或者直接让你快乐的死掉。  
哎哎哎，我打个岔，迪斯马斯克凑了过来：怎么叫做快乐的死掉啊？  
给你10秒钟的时间体验强度为性爱高潮100倍的快感然后直接心梗挂掉，包你死的很好看，不会龇牙咧嘴大小便失禁。  
哇塞，迪斯马斯克喇舌，100倍啊！  
加隆端着啤酒：那……我先谢谢你了。  
阿布罗狄动作优雅的用刀叉给盘子里的香蕉扒皮，举手投足间有隐约的玫瑰香气飘过来。  
旁边桌子的几个人在议论着今天报纸上的头条新闻：臭名昭著的情场浪子因下身莫名其妙的溃烂终于精神崩溃。  
迪斯马斯克微妙的笑着。  
阿布罗狄放下手中的刀叉，用洁白的餐巾擦了擦嘴角：这种人渣应该全身都烂掉，便宜他了。  
分开的时候阿布罗狄递给加隆一个小瓶子。  
几乎是带着感激的心情接过药，今天晚上终于可以好好睡一觉了，加隆想。  
远处的迪斯马斯克哼着歌抽着烟离开。  
为什么我们不能像他那样快乐，阿布罗狄轻轻的说。  
什么事让你不开心？难得见到阿布罗狄这么感情流露的一刻，加隆忍不住多问一句。  
找不到活着的理由，也找不到去死的借口。  
路灯昏黄的灯光下阿布罗狄的表情从平日里如钻石一样坚硬变的柔和起来。  
加隆心里咯噔了一下。  
他有一种模模糊糊的感觉，但是他不敢确定，毕竟杀手都是游离在社会边缘的人，能做这一行的，多多少少都有些故事。  
阿布罗狄也是一个有故事的人。  
还是个万里挑一的美人。  
和加隆的麻木不仁相比，阿布罗狄更像是自己主动斩断了所有感情的维系。  
想到吃饭的时候迪斯马斯克的话，加隆努力尝试着开个玩笑：要不，咱俩在一起试试？  
阿布罗狄瞥了他一眼：你确定你喜欢男人？  
加隆抱着头作出狼狈逃窜的样子。  
阿布罗狄难得的放声大笑。  
回家的路上，加隆路过路边的 一家ATM机，突然想起了什么，走进去用匿名转账的形式向一个账户上转了一笔数额不菲的钱。  
自从15岁那年悄悄的离家出走，加隆就在也没有回去过那个家。  
虽然并不是他真正意义上的父母，却给与他温暖把他抚养长大的家。  
挣扎了2年后，加隆开始了他的杀手生涯，有了钱，从那时起他开始每隔两个月就给养父养母打一笔过去。  
他不想回去见他们，见了就有牵挂，而自己的职业也很容易牵连他们。  
只能用最廉价的钱财来回报最无私的付出。  
也是从那时候开始，那个无休止循环的噩梦出现在他的睡梦里。  
日复一日，夜复一夜。  
回到自己简单的小窝，加隆早早洗澡，吃了药后躺平在床上，阿布罗狄给的药不能多吃，每个月2次的无梦之夜已经成为无价之宝。  
无法好好入睡积累的疲惫让他很快就坠入睡眠，甚至忘了关台灯。  
然而他又做梦了。  
他躺在睡梦里浑身都在痉挛，双手紧紧的抓住被子，面部表情因为恐惧而扭曲。  
额头冒出粒粒冷汗，挣扎了几次之后，加隆一声大叫从梦里醒来。  
眼前飞散着无数金色的光点，床底的黑暗仿佛还笼罩在身边，梦里的那双脚越走越近，那只可怕的手伸进来抓住小小男孩的脚脖子，用力的拽过去。  
命悬一线。  
阿布罗狄的药，终于也是不管用了。  
手机上闪烁着未读信息，来自阿布罗狄的。  
——忘了和你说，如果这次药不管用，就算咱俩在一起，我也帮不了你了。

 

加隆手在发抖，他拨通了迪斯马斯克的电话。  
老兄睡不着找个伴啊，迪斯马斯克气的破口大骂，这个时间打电话是人吗？  
加隆不搭理他：有单子吗，给我单子我要做，酬金分你一半，给我个单子就行。  
电话那边的迪斯马斯克瞬间消气了，他嘟嘟囔囔的翻着手里的本子。  
最近下单的都是太过重口味，不适合你这个神经衰弱的疯子，啊，等等，有一个单子刚过来，给你好了，说好了酬金给我一半啊。  
很简单的一个单，来自于一个6岁男孩的妈妈。  
目标是这个男孩子所在学校的老师，一个隐藏的很深的恋童癖，对这个可怜的小男孩出手多次都没有被发现，直到妈妈发现孩子身体上不正常的痕迹，才从哭个不停的孩子嘴里问出来是怎么回事。然而并没有任何证据来把这个禽兽绳之以法，孩子的妈妈也不想让这个畜生继续祸害其他家的孩子，于是，下了一单。  
看着迪斯马斯克发过来的资料，加隆打开了一瓶酒，灌了下去。  
第二天早晨的时候，阿布罗狄打开自己花店的门，发现门口蜷缩着一个人，一头蓝发乱蓬蓬的。  
他毫不留情的一脚踢了上去：起来，起来，死在我门口耽误我做生意。  
加隆尝试着站起来，却因为一直缩在哪里腿麻又一头栽倒，他躺在地上，疲惫绝望的像个陷阱里的小动物。  
看着加隆满是红血丝的眼睛，阿布罗狄叹了口气，把加隆拖进了房间，挂上了暂停营业的牌子。  
加隆坐在餐桌前吃着阿布罗狄准备的早餐，洗过澡换了简单的白T恤，一头海蓝色的长发也认真梳理了下，真的是个俊美清秀的美男子。  
阿布罗狄啜着杯子里的咖啡，加隆闷头吃东西，他看起来饿极了，吃光了盘子里所有的食物后，他说：我可以在你这里睡一会么。  
我的药不管用了，你在我这里睡也不管用，不过……阿布罗狄口气软了下来：我给你收拾下客房。  
不用，加隆摇摇头，我就睡在沙发上就好，如果你看到我做噩梦，赶快叫醒我。  
我不是保姆。阿布罗狄脸一冷。  
拜托了，加隆一头栽倒在柔软舒适的沙发上，我昨晚刚做了一单，一半酬金给迪斯，一半酬金给你……让我好好睡一会……他的声音越来越小，终于听不见。  
他睡的像昏死过去一样。  
昨天晚上，他敲开了那个恋童癖老师的门。  
因为是深夜，还是个带着墨镜口罩的男子敲门，对方深感莫名其妙之下还是把门开了条小缝。  
你是谁，有什么事嘛？  
加隆递上一叠小男孩的照片：您是我们网站的VIP用户，我们这次是做大客户回馈活动，因为有点事耽误到现在，不好意思啦，我可以进去吗？礼物都在包里。  
男子狐疑的表情在看到照片和听到VIP用户的时候松动了下来，他打开门。  
没听说你们网站有搞活动啊，都给什么礼物？有视频吗？  
加隆把书包放在地上，戴上白手套：因为这个是量身定制的活动啊。  
男人坐在椅子上，双手被绑在椅子背后，两条腿也被分开绑在椅子腿上，嘴巴上贴着胶布，他惊恐绝望的挣扎着，看着加隆从包里面一件件向外拿着各种工具。  
客户下单是要买你的命，加隆拿出钳子，可是客户不是有钱人，而且你的命也不值那么多钱，加隆又拿出了一卷钢丝，所以呢，我主动劝说他们打个折扣，留你一条命。  
最后拿出一个发圈，加隆把漂亮的长发扎了起来，透过墨镜向吓的半死的男人眨眨眼。  
男人被胶条封住的嘴里发出疯狂的呜咽声。  
用剪刀剪开了男人的裤子，露出丑陋的东西，他拿着钢丝和钳子走了过去，然后突然停了下来，该死，睡眠不足就是容易犯错误。  
从包里摸索出一个注射针管，扎进男人的大腿根。  
这剂药可以保证你12个小时之内毫无痛觉，至于12个小时之后吗……啧啧。  
半个小时候，男人绝望的眼神看着自己被钢丝捆绑成小小一团的物件，连挣扎的力气都没有。  
细细的柔软的钢丝一层一层又一层，捆的像个铁疙瘩。  
加隆把被麻醉的死狗一样的男人扔到地上：再过12个小时你就可以爬起来了，不过你的那个经常拿出来作恶的丑东西缺血到那个时候会怎么样呢？  
加隆拍了拍男人的脸颊：坚强哟。  
睡梦中的加隆紧皱着眉头，他在沙发上蜷缩起来。  
阿布罗狄放下手中正在修剪的玫瑰花，走了过去蹲在沙发前看着在噩梦中发抖的加隆。  
他没有波澜的眼睛里有了一丝丝的松动和温柔。  
犹豫着伸出手，带着玫瑰花清香的手指，轻轻的抚摸着加隆海蓝色的长发。  
加隆的嘴唇翕动着，无声的呼喊着。  
阿布罗狄的手停了下来。  
因为加隆在睡梦中呼喊的那个名字是：哥哥。  
他记得一次喝酒的时候加隆说过他是被领养的，在一个普通却温馨的家庭里长大，领养之前的事情因为一场意外都不记得了。  
既然如此，为什么还要离开那个家，阿布罗狄淡淡的问。  
因为我知道我从来都不属于那里。  
很努力的做一个好孩子，很累；很努力的去爱明知道不是自己父母却对自己有抚养之恩的人，很累；很努力的想在一个家庭里找到属于自己的位置，却发现生命里总有一部分是空白的感觉，很累。  
每个人都有自己的故事，每个人都有一段不愿意提及的过去。  
阿布罗狄缩回自己的手，刚才那一刻短暂的温柔转瞬即逝，他拍着加隆的脸：加隆，醒醒。  
一滴眼泪顺着加隆的眼角流了下来，在他从噩梦中被叫醒之前。  
加隆睁开眼睛，大概睡了二个小时左右，却疲惫的如同连着接了好几个单，睡着比醒着还累，在这么下去大概我真要让阿布罗狄给我准备下让我快乐的死掉的药了，他想。  
一杯热牛奶递了过来，加隆看着依然坐在椅子上修剪着玫瑰花的阿布罗狄，刚才的小小波澜，他一无所知。  
谢谢……加隆清了清嗓子，他好看的蓝眼睛里依然有血丝，但是比早晨那鬼门关溜达一趟回来的样子已经好多了。  
你有考虑过去看下心理医生么？阿布罗狄手里的剪刀不停。  
心理医生？加隆抓抓头发，我还从来没听说过杀手要去看心理医生的。  
杀手只是一种让我们觉得舒服的生活方式，阿布罗狄看着手里的红玫瑰，可是你现在的状态已经快要让你做不了杀手了。  
加隆还想说点什么的时候，手机铃声响起，是迪斯马斯克打过来的。  
电话那边的迪斯马斯克的声音带着惊恐：加隆，我想我们应该见个面，这里有一单，真是活见鬼了。  
怎么了，加隆疲惫的问：客户目标是你吗？  
不，迪斯马斯克的声音颤抖着，客户的目标是你，或者……是另一个你。  
手机短信接收到了迪斯马斯克发过来的客户目标的照片，阿布罗狄也好奇的凑过来看。  
那是一个看上去和加隆长得一模一样的男子，如果真要计较有什么不同，那就是他有着加隆没有的淡定从容的笑容。  
偷拍的照片里，目标正坐在花园里抚摸着路过的小狗，阳光照在他俊美的侧脸上，整个人好像都在发光，海蓝色的长发打着微微的卷披在身后，眼睛里满满的温柔。  
客户目标： 撒加 男 25岁 职业：心理医生。

这是你的兄弟吗？  
加隆愣在哪里，直到阿布罗狄和他说话他才如梦初醒。  
我没有兄弟，我是自己长大的，加隆放下手机，不管怎么说，我得先去见一下迪斯，你要不要也一起过去。  
阿布罗狄摇了摇头：我还要做生意，你已经耽误了我一上午了。  
我不是答应过把我刚做的那个单的一半酬金给你么。  
你还是抽空先去看看心理医生吧，阿布罗狄拿起桌子上的剪刀，不在看加隆。  
加隆拎起已经洗好烘干的衣服转身离开，谢谢你，他在关上门之前留下一句话。  
好像没听见一样，阿布罗狄表无表情的继续修剪着玫瑰花的根茎，一不小心手指被刺了一下，涌出一小滴红色的血液。  
他放下剪刀，抚摸着自己的手指，刚才加隆的头发带来的触感仿佛还留在那里。  
约在了一家生意惨淡到快要关门的咖啡厅里见面，这个地方离加隆家比较近。  
迪斯马斯克看了看手表，你从哪里过来的？这么久，不会是打完一炮才过来的吧？  
我在阿布罗狄哪里休息了一下，加隆坐下，给自己叫了杯特浓咖啡。  
什么？迪斯马斯克脸上的表情微妙起来，他扯着嘴角哈哈哈的笑着：你俩不会搞一起去了吧。  
迪斯马斯克，加隆搓着自己的脸 ，我们来谈正事好么？  
你俩有没有搞一下啊？  
加隆敲了敲桌子：你脑子坏掉了需要吃点药吗？我对男人没感觉。  
他的声音有点大，惊醒了柜台后面正在打瞌睡的服务生，迪斯马斯克满脸赔笑着打圆场：没事没事，我们瞎扯你们该干什么干什么  
资料呢，被噩梦撕扯的支离破碎的睡眠让加隆整个人都散发着低气压。  
一个牛皮纸袋被扔在桌子上，迪斯马斯克摇着头：我发誓我这辈子都没见过长的和你们这么像的两个人，简直就是双胞胎一样。  
加隆沉默的打开牛皮纸袋，倒出几张照片和一张纸。  
直勾勾的看着照片，面对着一个长的和自己一模一样的人，而且这个人还是自己的任务目标，此刻加隆心中的感受十分复杂。  
你真的没有什么孪生兄弟么加隆？  
加隆摇了摇头，我的养父母从来没说过我有孪生兄弟，我自己也去查过我的出生资料，并没有什么孪生兄弟的记载。  
那你为什么会被领养……这句话一出口迪斯马斯克就后悔的想咬断自己的舌头。  
因为我的亲生父母出意外死掉了，加隆捏着手里的照片。  
照片里的撒加是个无论在做什么都带着温柔的笑，眼神柔和坚定，举止从容优雅，衣服也十分有品位，怎么看，都是个万人迷类型的存在。  
这么一个人，怎么就上了待杀名单？  
哎，迪斯马斯克叹气，人长的好看就是犯罪，你这个木头脸我也就不说了，撒加这种程度的帅哥能有几个女人扛得住？  
下单的人是撒加的一个客户，中年富婆，因为老公在外面偷腥不断自己心理失衡挂了心理医生的号，没想到这位医生长的太好看不说，还温柔绅士，几句关心的话听下来，被自己老公伤了心的女人就对撒加有了想法，明里暗里暗示了无数次看撒加依然不为所动之后女人被失望和愤怒烧红了眼，好，你不要我，你也别想要别人，于是下了这一单。  
加隆摇摇头，客户有什么要求么  
当然有啊，迪斯马斯克搓了下鼻头，一副恶寒的表情：女人疯狂起来真是太可怕了。  
客户要求用最没有痛苦最快的方式杀了目标，把目标的脸划烂，这样就不会再有其他女人对着那张脸想入非非，重点是，最后还要把目标的生殖器割下来，放在福尔马林溶液里泡着交给她，她要收藏。  
加隆感到自己的下身一阵疼痛。  
这他妈都是什么人啊，得不到的就要毁掉。  
看他这个斯文样子，这一单应该是没什么难度就是，迪斯马斯克小声说道。  
你还真要接这个单子？加隆愕然  
为什么不接？和你长的像就不接么？我是杀手经纪人，你做不了我就找别的杀手。  
加隆从鼻子里哼了一声。  
你敢找别的杀手，我就连你和你找的人一起杀了。  
啧啧啧，别激动，这个单子肯定是你的，不过客户也没有规定什么具体期限，你要是好奇就先去找目标玩玩，玩够了再杀，也来得及。  
迪斯马斯克打了个哈欠，突然神色正经起来：还有就是，你知道阿布罗狄的过去么。  
加隆想起了早晨阿布罗狄踢在他身上的那一脚，忍不住笑了出来：我觉得他只对挣钱和杀人有兴趣，天生适合做杀手的人，我们在他眼里大概还没有路边的猫猫狗狗可爱。  
阿布罗狄不是个需要别人同情的人，迪斯马斯克看着空荡荡的杯子，不是他不想要，他是不敢要。  
告别了迪斯马斯克，加隆拎着牛皮纸袋晃晃悠悠的向自己家里走。  
这两天发生了太多事情，他一时间有点消化不了。  
路过便利店的时候他进去买了啤酒和便当，回到家中一边喝着啤酒一边翻看着手里的资料，不知道为什么，照片里撒加的笑容对他有一种着了魔的吸引力。  
加隆拿过一个镜子，自己对着镜子开始练习笑容，几分钟之后他放弃了，简直笑的比哭的还难看。  
镜子里面的自己，眼睛带着红血色，皮肤因为缺乏稳定的睡眠略显黯淡，眼睛下面隐隐约约的黑眼圈，长期面无表情的独居生活让嘴角习惯性的扯平。  
为什么同样的一张脸，表情会有如此的不同，为什么这个人和自己相貌如此相似。  
加隆在沙发上躺倒，疲惫像潮水一样涌了过来把他淹没。  
他把照片扣在脸上陷入大脑一片空白的状态，想要睡觉可是又害怕坠入那个纠缠他的噩梦里。  
照片上的撒加微笑着，整个人都在发光，漂亮的桃花眼如同在看着加隆。  
加隆猛的惊醒，他把手里的几张照片拿过来反复的看，反复的看。  
凭借着一个杀手的直觉，加隆敏锐的感觉到撒加是知道有人在偷拍他的。  
撒加，他甚至知道镜头在那个方向。  
加隆睡意全无，一种被注入了新鲜血液的冲动涌遍了他的全身。  
作为一个杀手他最讨厌的就是平淡无奇的目标，他喜欢有挑战的目标，有难度的对手。  
但是这样的目标实在太少了，下单接单的都是在俗世里因为爱恨情仇打滚的普通人，稀里糊涂就死了，死的不明不白也无力申诉。  
撒加的出现好像在加隆昏暗的杀手生涯里点燃了一把火，让他激动，亢奋，一个明知道有人偷拍还能微笑着在镜头前做出漫不经心的目标，怎么可以轻易的杀掉。  
我们见见面吧，撒加。  
加隆把手里的啤酒一饮而尽，随后拨通了资料上提供的电话号码。  
3秒钟后，加隆听见了一个充满磁性的男中音。  
你好，请问你是谁？  
加隆清了清嗓子，不知道为什么他的心跳瞬间变快了。  
我是……我是一个朋友介绍过来的，她说你是个非常好的心理医生，我想我需要见见你。  
撒加的声音听起来更温柔了：请问你遇到什么问题了，能先告诉我一下嘛？  
我，加隆咬咬嘴唇，我总是被一个噩梦困扰，我觉得我快发疯了。

约好的见面时间是第二天下午三点钟。  
莫名的紧张，加隆看着自己的衣柜想了很久该穿什么去见撒加，可是翻来翻去，自己的衣服基本都是T恤牛仔裤，外加休闲外套。  
要不然就穿着平日里做单子时候的衣服去，怀里揣把刀？  
纠结犹豫到很晚，在加上脆弱的睡眠，第二天加隆醒来的时候已经是中午了，他在心里卧槽了一声，跳起来洗澡换衣服，还难得认真的擦了点乳液在脸上。  
带着复杂的心绪和有点昏沉沉的大脑加隆来到了撒加的办公室门前，撒加没有秘书助理，一个人独享一个硕大的办公套间。  
在门口闷闷的等了10分钟，2:55分的时候，加隆按响了门铃。  
玻璃自动门无声的开启，走进房间的第一步加隆就闻到整个房间里散发着的清淡好闻的香气，这让他想起了阿布罗狄的家，永远都飘散着玫瑰的香味。  
房间内的装修简约优雅，淡淡的灰蓝色墙壁上悬挂着色彩浓郁的风景画，加隆好奇的看着那些抽象意义的装饰，一个声音在背后响起。  
您好，您就是加隆先生吧。  
加隆回过头。  
空气仿佛水中的涟漪一样层层波动，奇妙的气场盘旋上升，宛如两个世界折叠重合，又好像奇妙的镜中折射，两个容貌一模一样的人看着对面的那个自己一时间都说不出话来。  
一瞬间的目光交集，仿佛可以听见对方心跳的声音。  
撒加率先打破了沉默：这真是我未曾预料到的会面啊，加隆先生，不过来坐下嘛？  
喔喔，好的，加隆有点不知所措的坐在了舒服的高级靠背椅上，视线却依然无法离开撒加，今天的撒加穿着淡粉色的休闲衬衣，一头长发打理修剪的很好，蓝眼睛里笑意盈盈，要喝点什么么？撒加的眼睛一直没有离开加隆。  
哦，随便吧，或者给我杯可乐也行。  
撒加转身打开冰箱取冰块和可乐，加隆注意到撒加是个左撇子，看来还是不一样的，他在心里对自己说。  
一杯泛着气泡的可乐放在加隆面前，撒加像玩一样往里面扔着冰块。  
一块，二块，三块。  
加隆看着撒加，眼前的这个人，温柔体贴，举止优雅，让人不自觉的就对他产生了依赖心理，也难怪那个寂寞的女人会迷恋上他。  
还会有那种变态的念头……想到那个割下生殖器泡在福尔马林里拿回去这种附加条款，加隆一阵恶寒之余眼神情不自禁的瞟向了撒加的两腿之间。  
很不幸，他的目光游离被撒加捕捉到了，那一刻，撒加露出了微妙的神情。  
加隆尴尬的要死，连忙抓起可乐喝了一大口。  
说实话，撒加轻松的在加隆对面的椅子上坐下，若不是亲眼所见，真的不敢相信我们会相貌如此相似。  
是啊，加隆扭了扭有点僵硬的脖子，如果不是出生资料上写着我是独生子，我简直要以为我们是孪生兄弟了。  
撒加笑了，眼睛微微眯了起来，出生资料这种东西啊，他感叹了一下，然后问加隆：需要在加点冰块吗？  
加隆才注意到杯子里的冰块已经全部融化了。  
好像刚坐下来才一会？  
撒加继续向杯子里加冰块，一块，二块，三块。  
所以，加隆先生，您的意思说，您这么多年来一直有无法摆脱的噩梦是吗？  
不用加隆回答，撒加已经从那布满红血丝的双眼和近乎崩溃的神情中得到答案。  
我很想好好的睡上一觉，不是那种借助药物的死一样空白的睡眠，我想自己可以很轻松的醒过来，而不是每次都在梦里被恐惧和无助淹没，在无声的尖叫中醒过来。  
加隆把脸埋在自己的手里，经年累积的疲惫潮水一样从脚面慢慢的淹没上来，他觉得浑身冰冷而沉重，如同溺水一样无法呼吸。  
一只手按在他的肩头，温柔的拍着他，一个声音在耳边，轻轻的，缓缓的。  
如果这个梦一直在纠缠着你，一定是你有一部分人生回忆给你留下了痛苦阴影，所以，能告诉我是什么梦么？  
加隆哆嗦了一下。  
那一次次重复的梦，即使稍稍回忆一下，都让他觉得寒冷。  
然而撒加就在他的面前坐着，撒加蓝色的眼睛看着他，撒加的左手放在他的肩膀上，突然间他多了一份不知道从那里来的勇气。  
他深深的吸口气。  
我总是梦到在一个黑暗的房间里，加隆垂下眼睛，夕阳的余晖让他的脸部轮廓渡上了一层淡淡的金边，他和撒加一样，是个难得的美男子。  
那个房间很黑，我一个人缩在床底下，我很害怕，有人在找我，可是我不知道那个人是谁，他总想把我从床底下拽出去，我很害怕，我很害怕，他抓住我脚脖子的力气很大……  
撒加的眼睛里有一刻燃烧着火焰一样的愤怒，片刻后又恢复成夜色下平静的大海。  
那种恐惧，那种绝望，那种无助，没有人想要体会第二次。  
可是这么多年来我每天都是在这种噩梦里醒来。  
加隆抬起头看着撒加：可是我想不起来了，我的人生到底有过什么样的经历，让我有这种噩梦。我想不起来了，有什么东西从我脑子里消失了。  
撒加的另一只手也放在了加隆的肩膀上。  
请你相信我，我会帮你找回你丢掉的记忆……他的蓝眼睛如同一个魔咒，加隆挪不开自己的视线。  
只是现在，你需要好好睡一觉。  
加隆感觉自己的身体好像逐渐融化了一样瘫软在靠背椅上。  
身体变的沉重，呼吸却变的轻松起来。  
眼睛睁不开了，撒加的面容变的模糊，他的声音却清晰的留在脑海里：  
安心的睡吧，就像从前那样。  
小心翼翼的把加隆抱到柔软的长条沙发上，撒加给他盖上了一条温暖的毛毯。  
睡梦中的加隆没有在紧紧的皱着眉头，但还是微微的蜷缩起来。  
撒加回到办公桌前，右手拿过一支笔开始在本子上涂涂画画，良久，他停下手中的笔，久久的看着依然酣睡中的加隆。  
白纸上，画着的是一个幼小的男孩，抱着玩具熊在床上睡的香甜。  
夕阳带着最后一丝光彩坠入夜幕之中，窗户外的夜空繁星点点。

小小的男孩蜷缩在床底下，在恐惧中发抖，黑暗的房间里，那个脚步声越来越近。  
他蹲了下来，一只手摸索着探进来，男孩甚至听见了男人嗓子里发出的干涩的笑声。  
男人的手毒蛇一样缠住了小小的脚踝，尖叫还没来得及出口，突然男人像被外力突然拽走一样挣扎着被拖离房间，门开了，一束光照进来。  
恐惧如同退潮时的海浪一样迅速消失在远方。  
虽然不知道发生了什么，但是小男孩终于可以确定一点：他不用在害怕了。  
加隆睁开眼睛，整个房间都沉浸在柔和的桌面灯光里，一半昏暗一半是温馨的明亮，自己则躺在长条沙发上裹着一条毛毯。  
意识渐渐从漂浮的空中回落到身体，毛毯很厚重，身体却是前所未有的轻松，第一次没有从噩梦或者死寂的空白中醒过来，如同卸下积压的重负，加隆觉得自己整个人都被注入了一股活力。  
这时候才意识到自己是在那里，他竟然在撒加的办公室里睡着了，作为一个杀手，居然就这么毫无防备的在目标眼前睡着了！加隆猛地坐起来，看到撒加正坐在办公桌前看着手里的资料，听见声音，撒加抬起头来，他的蓝眼睛在灯光下看起来格外温柔，加隆还有点愣愣的没反应过来，就看见撒加端着一杯水走了过来。  
我想你现在需要的是这个，撒加把水递给加隆，温的，加隆接过杯子一饮而尽。  
我睡着了，加隆有点局促，他看着窗外的夜色，我到底睡了多久。  
现在是晚上9点，你大概睡了5个小时吧。  
五个小时？！我感觉我只做了一个很短的梦……加隆看着裹在身上的毛毯，然后他突然牙疼了一下：这五个小时你也算咨询时间么？我知道你们这些心理医生都黑的很。  
撒加笑了，他摇摇头：不算，因为我并没有工作。  
他走过来在沙发上坐下，正好挨着加隆的小腿，很少和他人有亲密肢体接触的加隆缩了一下。  
睡得还好？有做噩梦么？  
很奇怪，我的梦变了……那个人被带走了，房间的门打开了……  
两个人在暖黄色的昏暗中对视着彼此的蓝眼睛，撒加看着加隆略微干燥的嘴唇，加隆看着撒加好看的眉眼。  
这个人，加隆怔怔的想着，我要杀了他么？  
肚子咕噜咕噜的声音不合时宜的响了起来，加隆才想起从中午到现在他还没吃饭。  
撒加拍了拍他的腿，站了起来。  
正好我也没吃晚饭，要一起吃饭吗？  
加隆找不到拒绝的理由，可也不想这么快就痛快的接受。  
来吧，不会算在咨询费里的。  
于是加隆就这么稀里糊涂的被撒加带到了一个安静的餐厅，大概是时间比较晚了，吃饭的人并不多，只有几个服务员好奇的看着这两个长的一模一样的人坐在一起吃饭。  
撒加也没有询问加隆的意见，径直点了甜菜沙拉，荷兰酱汁芦笋，香煎鲑鱼，番茄罗勒虾，一大份普罗旺斯炖菜和青酱意面，加隆目瞪口呆的看着桌子被摆的满满的。  
还是算在咨询费里吧，他尴尬的开口，本来是要上门杀人，结果在人家沙发上睡了一觉不说还被请吃这么一顿饭。  
撒加摇头，我相信你有足够的经济实力来付我的咨询费，这顿饭就算做我打算留下一个长期客户的业务费用吧。  
如果我杀了你我拿到的钱大概还不够付你的咨询费，加隆心里嘀咕着，又禁不住胃口大开，撒加好像读透了加隆的胃，点的食物都是加隆喜欢吃的。  
两个人都不是喜欢在吃饭的时候说话的人，一顿晚饭吃的心满意足无比和谐，除了四条长腿会在桌子下面时不时的碰到，加隆全身心的沉浸在好好的睡了一觉和吃到喜欢的食物带来的快乐中。  
最后服务员端上巧克力熔岩蛋糕的时候加隆觉得自己的腰带快要迸裂了。  
他打了个饱嗝，求饶一样看着撒加，我真的有点吃不下去了，你到底是心理医生还是饲养场的工作人员。  
生理上的满足会带来心理上的愉悦，你看你现在的状态是不是比下午的时候好很多？  
撒加切下一块蛋糕放在自己的盘子里，递给加隆一张餐巾纸：左边的嘴角，擦擦。  
虽然不想承认自己正在被人牵着鼻子走，但是加隆无法否定自己的感受。  
他从来没有这么轻松过，发自内心的喜悦如同酒精一样让他微微的陶醉着，这种久远的仿佛上辈子一样的普通人的普通生活。  
他们在微凉的夜风里告别，约好了三天之后再见面，看看加隆这三天的睡眠是否还会有什么变化。  
加隆看着撒加的身影走向停车场，他知道自己完全可以跟过去，在他开门的那一瞬间从背后扑倒他，用刀，用绳索，用麻药完成自己的任务。  
心底一个声音悄悄的对他说：在过几天，过几天在杀他，时间还来得及，这个人蠢心善的医生随时都是待宰羔羊。  
而且，他还很会点菜。加隆上了出租车，把自己扔在汽车后座，暗暗的想。  
撒加坐进自己的车里，并没有立刻发动车。  
他看着车窗上倒映出来的自己，露出一个像是在和人打招呼一样的笑容。  
什么也不能阻止我找到你，他似乎在自言自语，什么也不能阻止我让你回到我身边。  
黑色的车子在夜色中融入闪烁的灯流中，音乐在这小小的空间流淌。  
傷つけあいながら情熱たしかめて  
相互地伤害着确认彼此的热情  
微笑み交わし心の火照(ほて)りをさます  
交织的笑颜唤醒着心中的火焰  
隠したいことはない君を守りたいだけ  
不愿就此掩藏只想要守护着你  
闇の中で見つけた愛だから  
即便在黑暗之中也能寻到真爱  
回到家中，加隆洗了个痛快的热水澡，四仰八叉的躺在床上。  
他被一种甜美的疲惫感和奇妙的充实感包围着，加隆关了床头灯，他觉得自己还可以睡，他是多么渴望安宁的睡眠。  
然而他没有成功，疲惫感和充实感淡化之后一种熟悉却久违的躁动涌了上来，像小小的火苗在腹部跳动，让他烦躁而干渴。  
作为一个成年人，他当然知道这意味着什么，也许撒加说的对，生理上的满足会带来心里上的愉悦，或者还应该在加上一句，心理上的愉悦会让人开始渴求生理上的满足。  
加隆并不是清心寡欲的人，但他一直对这件事兴趣寥寥，从少年时期性意识刚刚觉醒的时候就被噩梦纠缠到现在，曾经有试着去找过女人，以为那样可以缓解自己的紧张情绪，可以带走噩梦，但几次尝试后他发现那样只会让自己觉得更空虚，就算身边有一个温热的身体，他依然会在噩梦中被惊醒，渐渐的他就放弃了，他宁愿自己解决，也好即使身边多一个人也依然无能无力的绝望。  
在黑暗里睁开眼睛，身体躺在熟悉的床上，几个小时前在沙发上醒来的那一刻漂浮一样的不真实感仿佛又回来了。  
沐浴在柔和灯光下的房屋一角，柔软温暖的毛毯，寂静的房间里只能听见两个人呼吸的声音。  
撒加在他身边坐下时擦过了他的小腿，还有他带着怜惜的神情看着自己擦嘴角的样子。  
他的呼吸变的急促起来，皮肤下面的躁动愈演愈烈。  
挣扎了一小下，加隆把手探向两腿之间，他闭上眼睛让自己什么都不要想，听从身体的指引就好，手上的动作越发的快，他急促的喘息着，意识混乱。  
眼前一片黑暗，那扇开启的门，那道外面照进来的光，小小的男孩子胆怯的从床底下爬了出来，一步一步挪到门口去张望。  
有人抱住他告诉他，不要怕，有我来保护你。  
加隆曲起双腿，脚趾抓紧了床单，他紧紧的皱起了眉头，因为生理上的愉悦。  
惊魂未定的小男孩抬起头，却看见了一对陌生的红色眼眸，他惊叫：哥哥？？？  
高潮时的快感刹那如电流从小腹和脊柱蔓延至全身，加隆瘫软在床上，大口的喘着粗气。  
如果这快感来的在晚一点，他一定会听见那个小男孩的惊叫。  
可是手机的信息声响了起来。  
喘息了片刻，加隆伸手拿过手机，是迪斯马斯克发来的信息：怎么样，搞定没有。  
加隆只回复了一句话就直接关机。  
他说：在等等。

迪斯马斯克面色阴郁的放下手机，他看着身边正在手机上玩格斗游戏的阿布罗狄。  
果然不出我所料，他说，加隆没能下手，不过也是，任谁看见一个和自己一模一样的人也会觉得心里怪怪的。  
阿布罗狄没有反应，手指的动作也没有停，他水蓝色的卷发随着动作垂落几缕在赤裸的肩膀上，侧面看过去宛如油画中走出来面色冷漠的天使。  
伸出一只手想要抚摸那姿态美妙的头发，却在即将触及的一刻被躲开了。  
你该回去了，阿布罗狄的手指依然在屏幕上点点戳戳，他甚至懒得看迪斯马斯克一眼。  
迪斯马斯克愣在当场：所以你今天晚上叫我过来只是单纯的叫我过来。  
难道你觉得我还会有什么别的目的？阿布罗狄完结一局游戏，大获全胜，他扭过头看着迪斯马斯克，冰冷的眼神让迪斯马斯克认不出这就是刚才抱着他情热如火的那个人。  
我以为……迪斯马斯克自我解嘲的笑了：我以为你已经放弃自我惩罚了……  
我的事情，和你没有关系，如果你觉得这样让又被利用的感觉，以后我们还是只谈公事就好。  
整理了下有些凌乱的长发，阿布罗狄侧身躺下，给迪斯马斯克一个美妙的背影。  
我想休息了，你也早点回去休息吧。  
好吧……迪斯马斯克咬住牙关穿上衣服，关上台灯，他站在黑暗里看着床上躺在那里一动不动的阿布罗狄。  
谢谢你，他说，让我以为我能走的离你近一点。  
阿布罗狄闭上眼睛，长长的眼睫毛在黑暗中颤抖着。  
晚安。  
卧室的门关上了，随后听见屋子外车子马达发动的声音，阿布罗狄静静的躺着，玫瑰淡淡的香气飘了过来，他落入时间的荒原。  
一个声音又在脑海里响起，那是咬牙切齿的诅咒声：你这罪恶的血液里全都是毒，和你在一起的人只会被你毒害致死。  
是的，阿布罗狄轻轻的说：所以，我不配。  
加隆第一次觉得时间过得如此缓慢。  
从撒加那里回来后，他竭力让自己过的积极，收拾了蒙尘很久的房间，整理了衣柜，去买食物放在冰箱中，还顺便接了一单。  
加隆问迪斯马斯克有没有闲着的单子给他做一下，电话那边的迪斯马斯克听起来很沉闷的样子，但还是尽职尽责的给加隆接了一个非常无厘头的单子。  
歪倒在沙发上，一边喝着冰啤酒一边看着电脑上资料的加隆啧啧称奇。  
又是一个痴情女，宁愿卖身做小姐挣钱养活渣男，然后发现渣男在外面居然还用自己的皮肉钱养着小三，女人哭的昏天黑地又不愿意分手，因为她已经付出这么多，如果分手就意味着自己之前付出的一切都付之东流。  
所以这一单的要求是：悄悄找到这个负心男，废了他的手和脚，让他只能在家里做一个乖乖被喂养的小狼狗。  
废弃的仓库里，带着口罩和墨镜的加隆看着被绑在地上哭的鼻涕眼泪满面的男人，又好气又好笑。  
喂，你有看过镜子里的自己是什么样子吗？长成这个德行还在外面花，对得起你女朋友每天分开腿挣钱养你？我实在看不下去了，这一单我就买一送一吧  
干脆利索的给目标打上麻药，挑断了手筋脚筋，细致耐心的包扎好之后  
忽视仓库里传出来的鬼哭狼嚎，加隆摸出手机给撒加发了个信息：我可以早点去吗，三天后我有事大概去不了。  
午后的阳光让人懒洋洋的，加隆开始怀念撒加办公室里那柔软的长条沙发和加冰可乐。  
撒加很快就回复了：随时欢迎。  
惨不忍睹的哭声让加隆莫名心情好，他把钱扔在地上，转身离去。  
加隆来到撒加办公室门前，正好遇见撒加送一位年轻漂亮的女士到电梯口，两个一模一样的美男子突然同时出现，让女士惊讶了一下。  
这位是您的……孪生兄弟？  
撒加点头，是啊，我弟弟难得过来看我一次，被你遇见了。  
女士满脸绯红的进了电梯，撒加冲加隆勾勾手指，加隆无奈的跟着走了进去。  
干嘛说我是你的弟弟，第二次来，加隆很自觉的坐进那个舒服的不得了的靠背椅里，他看着撒加的背影，今天的撒加穿的是简单的棉质衬衣，面料一看就很舒服的那种，加隆看了看自己身上的黑色T恤，想着下次来应该穿个差不多点像样的衣服。  
撒加递给加隆一杯可乐：为什么不能这么说，我们这么像，应该不会有人怀疑吧？  
加隆翘起二郎腿：你也可以说我是哥哥啊？  
撒加坐到加隆对面拿起记录本：既然如此，请这位做哥哥的自己去冰箱里取冰块吧。  
两个人都笑了，想起刚才遇见的那位女士，加隆突然心里一动。  
话说，他选择着字眼，小心翼翼的打探：你有遇见过你的客户爱上你的事么？  
撒加脸上的表情有点微妙，他打量着加隆没说话，加隆猛的意识到他可能让撒加误会了，这一个认知让热血涌上加隆的脸，他连忙给自己辩白。  
别，别误会，我不是说我，我是指像刚才那位女士那样……年轻漂亮的小姐，嗯，你还这么温柔，喜欢上你应该很容易吧？  
我不是认为我是个很容易被人喜欢上的人，撒加玩弄着手里的笔，很多人喜欢的只是这张脸而已，真正的我是什么样子，没有人会在意。  
不知道为什么，加隆觉得此时的撒加看上去很寂寞。  
他想起了那个女客户下的单，心里暗暗咒骂。  
你呢？撒加问加隆，你是不是也又遇见过……撒加耸耸肩，只喜欢你的脸的人？  
加隆失笑：没人喜欢我，没人喜欢一个睡觉总做噩梦的神经病。  
房间里一时安静了下来。  
视线交织在一起，彼此都各怀心事，先意识到这一点的撒加清了清嗓子，他问加隆这两天是否睡得还好。  
挺好的，加隆点点头，虽然还会做那个房间里的梦，可是那种恐惧感已经淡化很多了，我终于不用在每天被自己的梦吓醒……你的沙发看来有神奇的疗效。  
所以说我是可有可无的咯？撒加微带不满的皱了皱眉头，但是加隆明白这只是撒加在故意做出的表情，所以我不需要给你开什么药方，你把沙发扛回去就可以啦。  
加隆终于忍不住放声大笑。  
如果你愿意，我们可以用催眠的方式让你回到那个梦里，看看那时候的你到底遇见了什么。  
加隆猛的抬头，撒加的蓝眼睛目光温柔又坚定的看着他。  
你是愿意回顾那段让你痛苦的记忆，还是想干脆的从此忘记，继续没有负担的人生，我都可以帮你做到。  
请你帮我，撒加，请你帮帮我。  
加隆握住撒加的手，他热切的看着撒加的眼睛：我想知道从前的我遇见了什么事情，我想知道我空白的那段记忆到底让我丢掉了什么。  
如果那段记忆会让你痛苦呢……撒加回握住加隆的手。  
痛苦，是我活着的证明，加隆觉得头有点晕，可是他还是坚持说下去，这些年我过的连自己是谁都不知道。  
不，撒加摇摇头，想要证明自己活着，还有很多方式，不一定要用最痛苦的哪一种。  
也许吧，加隆舔了舔嘴唇。  
我觉得有点困，我可以继续在沙发上睡觉么……整个人都软绵绵的，好像陷进了甜蜜湿润的沼泽，加隆听自己的说话声音都像隔了很远的距离。  
他晃晃悠悠的向沙发走去，一头栽倒。  
他的头被扶起来，枕在了一个温暖柔软的地方，努力的睁开眼睛，他看见撒加正低头看着他。  
有手指在轻轻梳理着他的头发，加隆闭上眼睛任凭自己向梦境的深渊下坠。  
他下意识的抓住了撒加放在他胸前的手。  
他不想松开。

加隆放在裤兜里的手机震了起来，撒加伸出没有被握住的右手轻轻抽出还在震动着的手机。

握着加隆的手指他解锁了屏幕，看见一条未读信息：

加隆，有时间请给我回电话，或者过来一趟，那个撒加的事情，没有那么简单。

静静的看着发信人的名字，撒加删除了这条信息，又把手机放了回去。

低下头看着依然熟睡着的加隆，撒加背靠着沙发背也悠闲的闭上了眼睛，他的手依然轻轻的梳理着加隆的头发，他的嘴里哼着一首儿歌。

莉琪波登拿起斧头，

劈了妈妈四十下；

当她意识到自己的行为，

又砍了爸爸四十一下

加隆翻了个身，面朝沙发背继续睡，露出一侧被压的有点红的耳朵。

撒加俯下身，在加隆的耳边低语：别怕，出来吧，我会保护你。

温柔的气声像晨雾一样消散在午后的阳光里，加隆的眼睫毛颤抖着，他又做梦了。

梦里的那个黑色的房间敞开了一道门，可是小小的男孩依然犹豫着要不要走出去。

恍惚中有一个声音在脑海中响起，别怕，出来吧，我会保护你。

胆怯的一步一步挪到门口，小男孩探头探脑的望出去。

一个和他一样的小小的身影站在门口，背着光看不清楚脸，他向小男孩伸出双臂。

张张嘴，一个熟悉的的称呼就停留在嘴边，却不知道该如何称呼那个人，但是本能却告诉他，对面的那个人是如此的安全可靠，于是小男孩飞奔过去，扑进对方的怀里。

他紧紧的抱住对方，把脸埋进对方的肩膀里，我好害怕，刚才我好害怕。

有一个温热的吻落在额头，有一双手抚摸着他的头发，熟悉的怀抱熟悉的气息，小男孩抬起了头，却看见一对从未见过的红色眼眸，正在流着血泪。

小男孩并没有被吓到，他只是觉得心里有很多很多浓重的化不开的悲哀，他握住那正在抚摸着自己头发的手，抽抽搭搭的哭了起来。

他哭泣，因为一种孩子还无法理解的离别的预感。

一滴眼泪顺着加隆的眼角流了下来，撒加用手指轻柔的擦去哪滴泪。

加隆醒了过来，他擦擦自己的眼睛，感觉眼角还是湿润的，梦境里的那滴泪如此真实。

然后他才意识到自己是躺在撒加的大腿上，身上盖着撒加的外衣，居然，就这么睡着了！他刚想动一动，却被撒加轻轻按在哪里。

你睡得很香，撒加的笑容带着让人无法抗拒的柔和亲切。

刚从梦中醒来的恍惚和无力让加隆也懒得去推开撒加的手，他怔怔的看着撒加的眼睛，脑子里盘旋着无数个为什么，却找不到该问哪一个。

过了好一会，他终于开口：你是不是给我下了什么药，为什么我一到你这里就想睡觉。

迷魂药，撒加居高临下带着含义颇深的笑容看着加隆：你忘了我是做什么的，我是心理医生，你从进了这门开始你就在接收着我给你的心理暗示，难道你不觉得现在你做的每一件事都是从前的你不会做出来的么？

加隆蹭的一下从沙发上跳起来，动作太快，和撒加额头对额头狠狠的磕了一下，他头晕眼花的站起来，看着依然气定神闲的坐在沙发上的撒加，怒不可遏。

你这不是玩我么！就知道你们这些黑心的心理医生没有一个好人我居然还傻乎乎的来了两次！

撒加揉着自己的额头，气定神闲：可是在这里你睡得很好不是么？

加隆哑然，这个事实他还真没法否定。

坐下，撒加拍拍身边的位置，还保留着加隆躺下时留下的温度。

你不要以为你给我心理暗示我就会乖乖听你的，加隆站在原地没有动，你知道我是做什么的么？

撒加盯着加隆没有说话了几秒钟，加隆心里一阵慌乱，他看着撒加起身走到冰箱前，倒了一杯冰可乐，向里面加了几块冰块。

撒加转身把可乐递给加隆：你的一切我都了如指掌，可是你对我的一切却一无所知。

阿布罗狄静静的坐在自己的店面里整理着玫瑰花，剪枝，换水，清理一些枯萎的花瓣，突然门铃响了起来。

是加隆么？阿布罗狄放下手里的工具，想也没想的就开了门，毕竟这个时间能来他的店里的，除了迪斯马斯克，就是加隆。

身材高挑的青年男子站在门口，那标志性的蓝发蓝眸映入眼帘，阿布罗狄刚想打招呼却猛然间发现哪里不对。

加隆，从来不会穿衬衣打领带。

瞬间反应过来想要关门，却晚了一步，来人一脚迈入玄关，把阿布罗狄的一个手腕牢牢握在手里。他挑了挑好看的眉毛，桃花眼笑的几乎弯起来：

晚上好啊，阿布罗狄。

眼前的人笑的如此好看，一股寒意却顺着他抓住自己手腕的手传遍阿布罗狄的全身。

那天晚上，迪斯马斯克离开之后，阿布罗狄并没有睡着。

以他对加隆的了解，加隆是个做单子时从来没有任何犹豫怜悯，就算客户的要求在变态，也会执行的高效杀手。

然而这次 ，加隆居然没有第一时间出手，阿布罗狄有一种不好的预感。

于是他开始在网上搜索关于撒加的资料，唯一得到的信息无非就是撒加作为心理医生优秀出色的履历，而在这之前的一切都是空白。

在这种个人信息漫天飞，任何人的所作所为都可能被记录在网络被永久存档的时代，怎么可能会有一个人的过去空白到如此程度，而且他的外形还是如此的引人注目。

如果不是太过默默无闻，那就只能是他有刻意需要隐瞒的东西。

看着电脑屏幕上撒加无懈可击的笑容，一种强烈到即使强自镇定也无法挥去的不安感包围了阿布罗狄。

这一切都来的太巧了一点，一个相貌一模一样的目标，一个没有了一段记忆的杀手，一个过去一片空白的心理医生，阿布罗狄认真的看了一眼撒加的履历，几行字变的格外刺眼：

——高超的催眠能力

想了又想，阿布罗狄拨通了迪斯马斯克的电话。

电话里迪斯马斯克听起来十分消沉，似乎是很意外阿布罗狄会在那一夜之后主动打电话给他，阿布罗狄也没有和他客套太多，开门见山就要下单要杀掉撒加的客户的资料。

迪斯马斯克沉默了一小会，沙哑着嗓子呵呵的笑了出来。

我们的规矩难道你忘了吗，客户资料是不会泄露出去的，更何况这个单子你并没有接。

你可以用这个机会报复我对你的态度，不过我还是希望你能把我想要的东西给我，阿布罗狄下意识的拧着手边的玫瑰花瓣，直到拧出红色的汁液。

如果我不给呢，你是不是打算在换一个杀手经纪人？或者直接杀了我？

不会。

漫长的沉默，直到电话边的两个人都以为对方掉了线。

迪斯马斯克终于是先挂掉了电话，收线之前他长叹一声：玩笑不能乱开啊，我这乌鸦嘴。

阿布罗狄明白他是在说那天三个人一起吃饭的时候那句无心的笑谈：你们两个可以考虑下在 一起。

那一刻他用眼角余光看了加隆一眼，那个人毫不为所动的样子。

手机嗡嗡震动，他收到了来自迪斯马斯克的邮件，是他想要的客户资料。

还附带一句留言：如果这能让你感觉到一点点开心。

手机屏幕暗了下去，窗外的曙光却一点点亮了起来。

一夜过去了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

看过那个女人的资料后，阿布罗狄悄悄的来到高档的别墅区，旁敲侧击的打听了一圈，原来那个绝望的女人自从下单之后变的更疯疯癫癫了，她的老公自然早就不回家，把她扔给了保姆。  
沉溺于幻想和疯狂中的女人裹着衣服走出了家门，阿布罗狄远远的跟在后面，看着她上了一辆出租车，一路尾随，来到了撒加所在的写字楼的楼下。  
都已经下了单要杀自己爱慕的男人，却依然舍不得想最后挣扎一下是么？  
躲在楼梯拐角处，借着投射在玻璃墙上的影子，阿布罗狄听着那个女人和撒加的对话，几句夹杂着哭泣的哀求听的格外清晰。  
——为什么我为你做了这么多你还依然不愿意多看我一眼  
你做得很好，不过不要让我在看见你。  
——求求你，我哪里也不想去。  
我说最后一次，不要让我在看见你。  
——如果看不见你我宁愿去死！  
如果这是你的心愿，那你为什么不满足自己。  
哭泣声停止了，女人直愣愣的看着撒加，突然面露喜色。  
你说的对，我想做什么就应该做什么。  
撒加微笑着点头：去吧，做你想做的。  
玻璃墙折射过来的影子里，女人一步步向窗口走去。  
3秒钟后，阿布罗狄听见了重重的坠地声和楼下传来的尖叫声。  
他面色凝重的悄悄转身离开。  
依然站在哪里的撒加眼睛瞥向阿布罗狄离开的方向，嘴角边浮起一丝笑意。  
他俊美优雅的侧脸沐浴在透过玻璃窗的阳光里，被镀上一层金色的边缘，宛如天使降临。  
吵吵闹闹的酒吧里，两个男人缩在一个角落沉闷的喝着酒。  
迪斯马斯克只是不停的喝酒，倒酒，偶尔看到对面加隆的酒杯里空了，他就给满上。  
喂，你少喝点，天天这么喝你就不能达成死在美女床上的梦想了，你会提前酒精中毒而死。  
加隆两眼发直的看着已经又一次见底了的酒杯。  
等等  
我怎么，在喝酒？  
明明刚才还在撒加哪里，酒意突然之间全部退去，好像有一段录音在脑海里响起，加隆仿佛又站在撒加面前听他说：  
你的一切我都了如指掌，可是你对我的一切却一无所知。  
加隆看了看手表，已经是晚上10点了，那么，从下午到现在的这段时间他在做些什么回想起来脑海里竟然是一片空白。  
迪斯马斯克，加隆拍了拍脑袋快要埋到桌子上的迪斯马斯克的头。  
我是什么时候来找你的？  
迪斯马斯克从酒杯里抬起头，全是红血丝的眼睛吓了加隆一跳。  
你怎么了，几天没见你你怎么这么憔悴？还有我是什么时候来找你的？  
加隆啊加隆，迪斯马斯克好像想笑，又撇了撇嘴角想哭。  
你打电话约我出来喝酒，然后突然问我你是什么时候来找我的？  
加隆掏出手机，果然有一个四个小时前拨出电话的通话记录，然而大脑一片空白。  
拍了拍桌子，示意酒保在拿一瓶酒过来，迪斯马斯克看着对面一脸茫然的加隆，突然抑制不住烦躁的心绪。  
——别做出这么一副样子来好么？我就讨厌你们这种长着一张好看的脸就为所欲为的人。  
——你还记得你是做什么的？几天了？还不动手？你是看上那张脸了么？  
——我到底差在哪里，我到底差在哪里？  
揉乱了一头短发，迪斯马斯克把脸扎在桌子上。  
加隆从来没有见过这个样子的迪斯马斯克。  
虽然认识很久，但他对迪斯马斯克过去的故事并不了解，只知道他也曾经是个杀手，后来因为一些原因退了下来，做了杀手经纪人。  
一直以来看到的他总是带着玩世不恭的笑容，若无其事的过着颓废与烟酒的日子。  
面对迪斯马斯克的质问，他不知道该怎么回答。  
作为一个杀手，非但没有立刻解决掉目标反而掉进了一个个的谜团里，这种失格的杀手如果换了别的经纪人，大概立刻就会被打入黑名单，永不录用。  
而迪斯马斯克现在的状态，大概也不能算的上一个合格的杀手经纪人了吧？  
迪斯马斯克，你怎么了？加隆捏着手机愣愣的问。  
他很在意你的……你知道么？说完最后一句话，迪斯马斯克终于被酒精放倒，趴在桌子上，响起了轻微的鼾声。  
他……是谁？  
外面突然响起了嘈杂爆裂的雨声，透过玻璃窗看着窗外雨夜模糊的灯光，加隆突然觉得整个世界空荡荡的。  
空白的儿时记忆，纠缠许久的噩梦，远在他乡的养父养母，还有像一个隐形人一样在人群里穿梭的生活。没有什么是自己想要追逐或者想要留住的，也没有什么地方是自己可以停下来安心生活。  
能作为杀手活到今天，也是因为挑选加隆作为杀手来培养的师傅看中了他麻木不仁的内心和矫健的身手，超强的体力。  
没有牵挂，没有顾忌，才会是一个好的杀手，不然早晚要被别人做掉。加隆的师傅曾经这么和他说过。  
所以一年之后他的师傅好好的坐在自己家中被人一枪爆头打的满墙都是飞溅的血液和脑浆，加隆也没有考虑过为他寻仇，他只是叫来了杀手固定的尸体处理员赶在警察到来之前处理了师傅的尸体。  
他花了一天的时间重新粉刷了师傅的房子，扔掉所有私人物品并迅速委托房产中介把房子卖了出去，他的师傅和他一样没有过去，没有牵挂，没有顾忌， 于是最后所有的存在痕迹都被轻松的抹去。  
他的生活一直平淡的像杯白开水，直到撒加的出现，一滴墨水就让一切暗潮汹涌。  
迪斯马斯克的鼾声越发的大了起来，加隆闭上眼睛整理着今天突然断片的记忆。  
最后的记忆是在哪里？  
撒加递给他一杯水，他打开冰箱向里面加冰块。  
他还记得自己一直在看撒加的手，撒加的手非常好看，手指修长，骨节匀称，指甲修剪的很干净，像艺术家的手。  
醒过来的时候这双手正在轻柔的梳理着自己的头发，莫名的舒适，陌生的安心，加隆很不好意思的想要起来却被这双手按住。  
想起来了，自己刚进屋的时候杯子里装的是可乐，自己取的冰块，而且坐下之后就没有喝过。  
杯子在什么时候空掉了，那一段记忆在什么时候被抹去了？  
该死的心理医生，加隆一拳头砸在桌子上，如果他说的那些关于心理暗示什么的鬼话都是真的，那自己一定是不知不觉在什么时候就被催眠了。  
加隆觉得有点毛骨悚然，如果真有谁想要杀了他，绝对不要见面，远远一枪爆头就好。  
迪斯马斯克扔在桌子上的手机震动了一下，一条信息进来。  
虽然对他人的隐私没有兴趣，加隆扫了一眼还是看到这条信息来自阿布罗狄。  
想起吃饭的时候迪斯马斯克看着阿布罗狄的眼神，加隆推了推依然鼾声大作的那个人。  
醒醒啦，你手下的杀手有事找你。  
揉着眼睛拿起手机，迪斯马斯克瞬间清醒过来，他的脸色非常之难看。  
怎么了？有什么事么？加隆问。  
阿布罗狄出事了。  
那条来自阿布罗狄的信息只有三个单词：I NEED YOU   
加隆看着迪斯马斯克。  
迪斯马斯克的脸变的惨白：阿布罗狄永远不会说着这三个字，所以这条信息要么不是他发的，要么就是他出了大事。  
我们一起过去，加隆拽着迪斯马斯克冲进了茫茫雨雾中。  
两个人跳上一辆出租车，加隆掏出兜里的钱扔过去，快，尽可能的快。  
近乎于一路狂飚的车速里，迪斯马斯克的手在微微的颤抖着，他的眼睛死死盯着前面的车辆。  
直觉告诉加隆迪斯马斯克和阿布罗狄之间一定发生了些什么事。  
但是他不想过问。  
每个人的人生都会有不如意，而做杀手的人，不如意似乎格外多一些。


	3. Chapter 3

有的时候我也会问自己，到底是什么让我们变成了现在的自己。  
从一个小孩子到一个成年人在到一个老人，临死之前的那一刻会不会还记得童年的自己想要的是什么，想做的是什么，真正在意的又是什么。  
修长的手指轻轻抚过阿布罗狄水蓝色的长发，温柔的，礼貌的，也是漫不经心的。  
是我们经历过的一切让我们成为了现在的自己，还是我们的记忆告诉自己你应该过这样的人生？我一直，都很好奇。  
撒加把手机塞回到阿布罗狄手中，在他手边坐了下来，他看了看墙上的石英钟，若有所思的用手指点着自己的下巴。  
如果他们动作够快又不堵车的话，二十分钟之内应该就能到了。  
阿布罗狄两眼空洞，怔怔的看着门口的方向，像一个美丽的人偶娃娃。  
还有点时间，作为交换，我给你讲一个故事吧，既然你已经告诉了我你的故事，而且，为了感谢你配合我演完这场戏，我会送给你另一种人生，你觉得划算吗？  
没有回答，阿布罗狄的灵魂似乎被取走了。  
把玩着手里的玫瑰花，撒加低下头嗅着玫瑰的香气，这熟悉的味道似乎带着他回到了昔日的一段岁月，一段只有他知道的岁月。  
从前，有一对听起来大概很不幸的双胞胎兄弟，所有的故事都是这么开头的。  
哥哥很乖，很懂事，弟弟很调皮，可是也很懂事。  
他们的童年和你的不太一样，撒加看了一眼身边的阿布罗狄，从小就生活在一个畸形的家庭，一个说着出门买东西就不在回来的爸爸，还有一个酗酒成性卖光家里一切的妈妈。  
因为穷的过不下去了，妈妈也走了，这个世界上就剩下兄弟二人可以互相依靠，可是两个五岁的孩子根本没有任何谋生能力，最后他们被一对夫妻领养了，两个孩子天真的以为从此可以过上安稳的生活，谁知道那才是噩梦的开始。  
外面的雨声愈加的大了，撒加走过去关上窗户，拿过一件衣服给阿布罗狄披上。  
领养他们的那个男人一直以来都是隐藏很深的恋童癖，怎么会放过送到眼前的猎物，明里暗里的各种骚扰已经让两个过于早熟的孩子惊恐不已，终于有一天，在支开了家里的女人和哥哥之后，他决定对弟弟下手。  
一个小孩子要面对一个禽兽，那种惊恐是什么感觉，哥哥没有体验过，也不想体验，更不想让他的弟弟去体验。  
对他而言，他存在的最大的意义就是保护弟弟不受任何人的伤害。  
望了望外面的雨幕，撒加继续他的故事。  
双胞胎的心灵感应是很神奇的，那天被支出去的哥哥感觉到了弟弟的恐惧，就跑了回来，他回到家的那一刻，那个禽兽已经把躲藏到床底下的弟弟抓了出来。  
哥哥他看到那个男人走向被堵在墙脚里的弟弟。  
一个五岁的孩子，他能怎样反抗呢，一个五岁的孩子，又能为了保护自己的亲人做什么呢。  
撒加闭上了眼睛，他似乎能听见汽车轮胎碾压过地面水洼的声音。  
祈祷么，呼救么，哀求么  
对于恶魔，最好的办法就是变成比他更可怕的恶魔。  
想要保护弟弟的心，在哪一个刻催化了另外一个人格，一个不同于之前的那个乖巧懂事的人格，这个人格有着远超过年龄的力气和智商。  
这个人格，他很疯狂。  
屋外远远的传来出租车刹车的声音，撒加像抚摸小孩子一样温柔的抚摸着阿布罗狄的头发。  
所以你知道被那个人格占据身体的哥哥他做了什么么。  
脚步声和说话声越来越近，两个人。  
撒加微微一笑，加隆，你所做的一切果然和我预计的一模一样。  
哥哥，他杀了那个禽兽。  
门被撞开了，带着一身雨水的加隆和迪斯马斯克冲进了房间里。  
满室的玫瑰芬芳掺杂了冰冷的雨水气息，加隆的长发被淋湿了，胡乱的粘在脸上，和他相比，有着同样容貌，却衣着讲究打理用心的撒加看上去更加精致优雅。  
加隆看着眼前的一幕，心中不知道为什么莫名的痛。  
撒加！加隆大叫一声。  
你做了什么！  
撒加依然是好整以暇的抚摸着阿布罗狄的头发，而迪斯马斯克和加隆就眼睁睁的看着阿布罗狄坐在那里如同睡着了一样毫无反应。  
两个人像是被一种奇妙的气场屏蔽了一样，再也难以向前前进一步。  
告诉我你想要什么，不要伤害他，迪斯马斯克的脸一片煞白，同时他的手摸向腰间，那里有一把他随身携带的手枪。  
迪斯马斯克，你知道你杀不了我。  
撒加站了起来，直面两个一身狼狈的人，他的声音温柔的可以抚平一切创伤。  
迪斯马斯克摸出了腰间的枪，却发现手里握着的是一只红色的玫瑰花。  
什么？这是怎么回事？迪斯马斯克大惊失色，他想动，却发现自己软绵绵的连手都举不起来。  
撒加转过头看向加隆，短短的一瞬对视，好像上一次见面已经隔了很久的岁月。  
加隆翕动着嘴唇，说不出话。  
我没有伤害你们的朋友，不要担心，撒加牵了牵嘴角，笑了出来，我只是和他做了个交换，听了他的故事，也给他讲了我的故事。  
回头看了一眼依然木然坐在那里的阿布罗狄，撒加有点落寞：可惜我的听众不会记得。  
你到底想怎么样……你到底是谁……阿布罗狄他怎么了？  
加隆握紧双拳，他很想冲过去揪住撒加的领子把那个人推倒在地狠狠揍一顿，可是他做不到，他知道他做不到。  
心中太多疑问，太多空白，没有填满之前，他什么都做不到。  
他惊讶的看见一滴大大的泪珠顺着撒加的眼角沿着俊美的脸颊滑落，撒加，哭了？  
加隆，我一直在等你。撒加的嗓子发出了另一种声音。  
如同梦里传来的那个声音，如此熟悉。  
那个声音在梦里对他说：别害怕，出来吧，我会保护你 。  
换了声音的撒加站在加隆面前，他眼角依然有滴滴泪水滑落，他美丽的蓝眼睛里满是悲伤，看着让人无比心疼。  
似曾相识的，游离在梦魇边缘的感觉让加隆觉得自己的腿在发抖。  
我等了你很多很多年，我一直在找你，可是你忘记了我，加隆，你忘记了我。  
你……你是谁？加隆觉得自己的眼前一篇模糊，眼睛里湿湿的热热的。  
我本来可以让你直接想起一切，可是那样会伤害你，我做不到，他更是不同意，所以我们说好了等你一点点想起来，可是你的朋友等不及想让你知道一切。  
撒加回头冲着依然坐在沙发上的阿布罗狄笑了笑。  
所以我只好从他那里取走了一些东西，不过作为回报，我会给他一些新的，更好的东西。  
你到底是谁。加隆听见自己哽咽的声音。  
你大概不会原谅我吧……这么对待一个在意你的你也在意的朋友……  
说！你是谁！  
我会等到你想起我的那一天，加隆，带你远离噩梦是我唯一能做的事情，我会在你遗忘的过去里等你。  
在那之前，你不会在见到我。  
撒加……一种空荡荡撕裂般的痛苦凝结在加隆的心口处，让他几乎窒息，那一刻他感觉到一种叫做寂寞的心情随之苏醒。  
撒加走到阿布罗狄身边，俯下身在他的耳边轻轻的说了些什么，就见阿布罗狄闭上了眼睛，歪倒在沙发上，睡了过去。  
轻轻叹了一口气，撒加走过石柱一样矗立在那里的加隆，擦肩而过，在未回头。  
睡意如同黑暗笼罩下来，加隆闭上了眼睛。  
他最后听见的，是等候在门外的出租车发动的声音。  
他最后的意识，撒加，离开他了。  
雨，无休无止的下着，好像要洗刷整个城市一样。  
再次醒过来的时候，已经是第二天的早晨，加隆和迪斯马斯克两个人是被一人一巴掌拍在脸上打醒的。  
睁开眼睛，两个人看到是身穿家居服，怒气冲冲的阿布罗狄。  
你们两个混蛋大半夜喝多了跑到我家里来捣乱，居然还睡在沙发上！啊，迪斯马斯克你手里还握着手枪，需要我报警嘛你这个疯子？  
迪斯马斯克和加隆愣住了。  
阿布罗狄又是一人一巴掌拍在后背上。  
都快给我起来，我要打扫房间，迪斯马斯克，这个月的工资你还想不想要了？想要的话就快去给我的玫瑰花浇水剪枝！  
阿布罗狄还在那里一边整理房间一边发着牢骚，看起来他的生活一直被这两个不速之客困扰很久了 。  
然而，面面相觑的迪斯马斯克和加隆却一句话也说不出来。  
眼前的这个人，到底是谁？


End file.
